Until the End
by sassywriterchick
Summary: The Doctor says a proper goodbye to Amelia Pond. (One shot)


**I've been rather into Amy lately, and this is a result of that. Set after DoTD and TATM**

In the end, it was Clara who made him do it. She could be stubborn as hell sometimes. She had found him one afternoon in the TARDIS library, a book open on his lap, flipped to the last page. His reading glasses had been perched on his nose crookedly, his green eyes blinking back rapid tears as he scanned the printed words. He didn't hear Clara come up behind him, as absorbed as he was in the writing. She had plucked the book out of his grasp with her nimble fingers before he could even hope to protest. She takes several steps back as he makes a grab for the book, effectively out of his reach.

The playful mischief in her eyes had faded to confusion as she read the words he had been just currently reading, her brown eyes meeting his as she tosses the book back. He catches it and tucks it into his pocket before she can change her mind and take it back.

"Was that addressed to you?" She had inquired, her voice washing over him in comforting waves. He can't find the energy in him to reply, simply reading her last words to him as made him exceptionally exhausted. He had nodded, and that had been all she needed to give him a hug.

Eventually, weeks after the first incident, and much persistent bugging from the spunky brunette, he finally told her about Amy. She had listened to him with rapt attention, her brown eyes wide, her slim fingers pushing her brown curls out of the way.

"Why didn't you go after her?" she had asked, "You do have a time machine."

"I can't." He had replied curtly, "It's a fixed point in time." Clara had bit her lip, and asked to be dropped back at her flat promptly. He had been confused, but obeyed her, making sure he promised to be back the next day.

"I want to go somewhere!" She had insisted that morning, showing him the address.

Now he was standing in front of the white door in a hospital, a sinking feeling in his heart. Clara had led him through the hospital, and only told him what they were doing her when he was right in front of her room. He was slightly angry with his Impossible Girl for tricking him like this, but couldn't find it in his heart to scold her.

"I can't Clara." He said. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I don't believe that for a second." She told him plainly, "You owe it to her to say a proper goodbye. Don't make me be your Mum anymore than I have."

He pushed open the door, a little bit scared of the prospect of Clara getting mad. She may be short… but she could still be scary.

The room is like any other hospital room, blank white walls and equally blank bedspread. He takes a deep breath before focusing on the person's face, moving himself achingly slowly to sit in the chair beside her bed. He can see the curve of her lip, of her eyebrows, of her eyes beneath the creasing wrinkles which cover her face, radiating from her eyes and mouth. Her hair is just as long and wavy, but the color bleached to a white.

Her eyelids lift at the squeaking of his chair as he sits down, their brown color faded slightly. "Anthony?" she rasped out, her frail hand reaching towards him. He swallowed back a sob that had risen in his throat.

"Amelia." He whispered, taking the hand and pressed it to his lips softly, "It's me. The Doctor." Her eyes widen, and she moves her head slowly. A delighted smile crossed her features.

"My Raggedy Man." She whispered fondly, and moved her hand from his mouth to caress his cheek. "You haven't changed a bit." He laughed

"I've changed more than you think." He whispered. His eyes betray him and tears start to leak out. He raises a hand to brush them angrily away, sniffling as he did so. Her smile doesn't fade.

"My beautiful Doctor." She said, "I've missed you."

"I missed you more than the sun misses the moon." He replied softly, "My Pond. You made a life here, I'm so very proud of you."

"Are you traveling with someone?"

"Yes." He smiled, "I did promise you after all. She's my better half. Clara Oswald."

"Good." She took a deep breath, but it doesn't sound right. It rattles in her chest hollowly, "I never wanted to leave you alone."

"Please don't leave." He begged her suddenly, taking her hand in his grasp. "Stay with me. Please Amy."

"It's my time Raggedy Man. Rory's been gone for far to long. I stopped living when he did. I'm just a ghost. You brought some life back into me, seeing your face again."

He rests his head on her shoulder. "Is there anything?" he asked finally, "Anything I can do?" she sighed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm ready, but I'm scared. Stay with me?"

"Always." He promised, sitting up. He tells her all about Clara, about how she's impossible but not, tells her about his cloud, tells her about how he saved Gallifrey, about Trenzalore, about River's goodbye, about those lonely nights. He tells her their own story, as her mind has started to forget certain aspects of it.

He tells her about the Centurion and the girl who waited, about the lonely man who loved them so. When her eyes grow dim, a faint smile still on her face, he stands up to go. She's gone.

_"But I've seen if before. Very old and very kind and the very, very last- sound a but familiar?"_

_ "Hey look at this. I got my spaceship, got my boys!" _

_ "I thought… well I started to think you were just a madman in a box." _

_ "So this is how it works Doctor, you never interfere in with the affairs of other peoples or planets unless there's children crying?"_

_ "I just have to blink right?"_

_ "Changing the future. It's called marriage."_

_ "You'll be there until the end of me."_

_ "I'll be back for you as soon as I can I promise."_

_ "Because you were the first. The first face this face saw. And you were sealed onto my hearts."_

_ "I want you to stay."_

_ "Don't be alone Doctor."_

_ "Amy? Amy!"_

_ "I always worry about you."_

_ "Come along Pond, please!"_

_ "He came back for me."_

_ "Remember that night you flew away with me?" _

_ "You've got a real time machine?" _

_ "All of time and space-"_

_ "To big. To many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you Amy that your life doesn't make any sense?" _

_ "Can I come?" _

_ "Don't let go!" _

_ "Like a name in a fairy tail." _

_ "You're leaving aren't you? Why now?"_

_ "Trust me."_

He presses one last kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, My Pond." He whispers.


End file.
